clonewarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle droid
This article is about various types of Battle Droid classes. For the B1 Battle Droid often referred to as a "Battle Droid" see the article Battle Droid. Battle Droids were the bulk of the Confederacy of Independent Systems' military force and the foot soldiers of the Droid Army, fightng in battles as soldiers. While most droids were used for solely for combat purposes, there were a number of droids thathad been built specifically for menial tasks and labor such as the piloting and firefighting. B1-series Droids Firefighter droid See: Firefighter Droid This droid was never officially fought in battle. separatist leaders and captains utilized them to extinguish fires, fix wreckage and saw out escape routes. They failed to stop the Malevolence's fires, leading to its crash. They later helped in the attemp to escape Nuvo Vindi's lab, where they were killed by Padmé Amidala, Rex and Jar Jar Binks. Appearances *TCW004: Destroy Malevolence (first appearance) *TCW018: Mystery of a Thousand Moons Droid gunner See: AAT Driver Battle Droid These green droids were used as special operatatives, manning AATs into battle. On Rugosa, atleast one of these such droids mounted the tanks in an attempt to daunt King Katuunko, but were destroyed when Jedi Master Yoda attacked them. Appearances *TCW001: Ambush Rocket battle droid See: Rocket Battle Droid These droids were modified with jetpacks and chainsaws, being used by General Grievous to escort Dorch-class boarding ships. They succefully destroyed atleast two pods, an Unidentified Escape Pod and Pod 1997. They all were destroyed when Plo Koon used the force to carry his clones behind them, who proceeded to shoot them. Appearances *TCW002: Rising Malevolence (first appearance) Training B1 See: Training Battle Droid Training Battle Droids were used by the Kaminoans in training exercises for Clone cadets before being permitted in to battle. They fired stun blasts and were primarily grey but had yellow markings, making it quite obvious that they weren't to be used in battle. Appearances *Clone Cadets B2-series Droids B2-RP Battle Droid This model of droid, otherwise known as the super droid or rocket droid was an ariel infrantry droid that helped win a battle for the Droid Army on Quell. Atleast one hundred of these, along with Battle Droids were destroyed when the Venator-class Star Destroyer that they were boarding was destroyed, under the command of a Tactical Droid. Appearances *TCW013: Jedi Crash (first appearance) Training B2 See: Training Super Battle Droid These droids were used alongside the Training B1s, by the Kaminoans to train Clone Troopers to be. They had a grey and yellow color scheme and fired stun blasts. Appearances *Clone Cadets Others (Disambiguation) Magna Guards See: Magna Guard Demolition Droids See: Demolition Droid Aqua Droids See: Aqua Droid BX Droid Commandos See: BX Droid Commando Appearances *TCW005: Rookiees *TCW021: Liberty on Ryloth *TCW022: Hostage Crisis *The Deserter *Clone Cadets (Training version only) Appearances (All Variations) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (film) *TCW001: Ambush (first appearance) *TCW002: Rising Malevolence *TCW003: Shadow of Malevolence *TCW004: Destroy Malevolence *TCW005: Rookiees *TCW006: Downfall of a Droid *TCW007: Duel of the Droids *TCW008: Bombad Jedi *TCW009: Cloak of Darkness *TCW010: Lair of Grievous *TCW011: Dooku Captured *TCW013: Jedi Crash *TCW014: Defenders of Peace *TCW015: Trespass *TCW016: Hidden Enemy *TCW017: Blue Shadow Virus *TCW018: Mystery of a Thousand Moons *TCW019: Storm over Ryloth *TCW020: Innocents of Ryloth *TCW021: Liberty on Ryloth *Holocron Heist *Senate Spy *Landing on Point Rain *Weapons Factory *Legacy of Terror *Grievous Intrigue *The Deserter *Duchess of Mandalore *Cat and Mouse *The Zillo Beast *Clone Cadets *ARC Troopers *Supply Lines *Sphere of Influence *Heroes on Both SIdes *Nightsisters (episode) *Monster *Witches of the Mist *The Citadel *Counter Attack Behind The Scenes The rocket droid in Rising Malevolence is seen humming a slower, more harmonic version of Darth Vader's theme song from A New Hope. Category:Droids Category:Separatists